


Two bros, chilling in a bathroom

by Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad/pseuds/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad
Summary: BRO THIS IS SO HOT HNNNNG OTP OTP OTP!!1! SAM AND DEAN ARE MY TWO EPIC BOYS OWO I WANTTO FUCK THEM BUT ALSO NOT BECAUSE THEN THEY CAN'T BE GAY FOR EACH OTHER AND I RHINK INCEST IS SEXEH AF!! XD!! KSKSKSK MY HYDROFLASK!





	Two bros, chilling in a bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to S C R E A m

It was 6:09 A.M. and Sam Winchester was scrubbing his scrotum like there was no tomorrow. Hrrng what a horny boy. Just then Bean Winchester, his beloved older brother, kicked down the door like he does in every fucking episode and laid his eyes upon the strange, yet arousing, sight of his younger moose man furiously beating his man meat. On jah? Dean apologized profusely, but it was too late. Sam. He was coming. He camed all over the floor HRRERNG, and it kind of made dean's pantaloons tight and harD. OwO? Dean spoke, his voice rumbling like a thousand kegel balls in a demon's orifice,

"Sam, we gotta go kill a shapeshifter. But my dick is kinda hard now."

  
Sam flicked the last tiddlywinks of cummies from his dick tip,

"Shapeshift that dick into my bootyhole."

  
Now, there was no going back. The die had been cast, and Dean was harder than my 11th grade honors chemistry class. De an scuttled onto Sam's piss rod. And they smacked their smooth sailing weiners together. Damn, that was some hot gay sex epic time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke. I do not support incest. I'm not from Alabama. Please do not mash pissers with your family members


End file.
